


Hello Kitty Bandaids Fix Everything (Even Dinonapping Pirates)

by meh_guh



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Butch-the-Raptor are happily raising a family of found hatchlings together, then poachers kidnap Butch. Owen and his toddler Raptor Squad go rogue to find daddy and get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty Bandaids Fix Everything (Even Dinonapping Pirates)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



> Look, there's no excusing this one.

Flora made a quizzical sound and Owen had to scramble to grab her before she could hare off after Ruby.

'Whoa there, little miss!' he dodged her claws with the ease of long practice and flipped her in a somersault. 'You leave your sister alone, she's learning to stalk.'

Flora glared up at him and tried another swipe with her tiny claws. Owen drummed his fingers against her ribs and tutted.

'If you're going to be a cranky miss, then you're not going to find anyone to play with you,' he put her down on top of a nearby log, one hand curled around her chest to stop her racing off, and pulled one of the remaining wind-up mice out of his pack.

As soon as she caught sight of the fluffy tail, Flora stopped struggling and went rigid and focussed. Owen let her go and twisted the clockwork until it wouldn't go any further.

'OK, little miss,' he set the clockwork mouse down on the stomped-flat dirt path. 'Go for it!'

Flora leapt over the mouse as it trundled along, feinting and matching its pace for almost ten whole seconds before she got bored of the game and just demolished the thing.

'Better,' Owen laughed and stroked his knuckles down Flora's flank. 'More patient than your brothers.'

Flora chirruped and butted her head into Owen's hand before turning to stare at something behind him. Frowning, Owen twisted to see what had caught her attention this time and came face-to-face with bared teeth.

'Gah!' he shoved himself backwards, falling into his pack before he recognised the face the teeth belonged to. 'Dammit, Butch!'

Butch made the trilling sound that was the raptor equivalent of sniggering and twisted his head back and forth to make sure Owen got the full force of his derisive stare.

'Yeah, yeah,' Owen threw a handful of leaves at Butch's nose. 'Yuck it up, hot stuff. Meanwhile, your daughter's about to need the mother of all baths.'

Butch's head jerked around just in time to see Ruby take a tumble into one of the island's stinky pools of volcanic mud. Owen grinned as Butch deflated and went to fish her protesting little body out of the gunk.

'Hey,' Owen shouted at Butch's back. 'Where're the boys-'

His question was answered by the mach 3 impact of the remaining two kids against his floating ribs. Owen grunted and flopped over to the ground, hands gripping Lou and Ian around their backs to hold them still while he waited for his nerves to catch up with the damage they'd done this time.

'Oww...' Owen managed after a long wait for his lungs to re-inflate. 'Ooh, that's gonna bruise...'

Butch trilled again, and then squawked as instant karma made him lose his footing and eat a face full of stinky pool. Owen chuckled, groaned again, and held his hands up to let the boys loose. Ian stomped his way over Owen's stomach to get a better view of what the girls and Butch were doing, letting out little demanding chirps that were summarily ignored. Lou crawled up to shove his face in Owen's and give him the most disappointed glare Owen had received since the last time he'd Skyped his mother.

'Dishonour on me,' Owen muttered, raising one hand to scritch at Lou's chin. 'Dishonour on my cow. I know, kiddo. Let me up, or we'll be having room-temperature dismembered goat for dinner, not fresh.'

The mention of dinner was like tinny Greensleeves through a suburban street; all four of the kids' heads shot up, grins and sudden innocence all over the lot of them. Owen grinned back at them, rolled to his feet, and went to help Butch climb out of his stink pool.

Not that Butch needed the help, but it was always funny to see the kids pull faces when their dads went mushy over each other.

****

Owen had taken the job at Isla Nublar, he'd told the interviewing panel, because he'd been inspired to study palaeontology by John Hammond and by Dr Grant's work. His additional expertise in big game hunting couldn't hurt, and his extensive experience working for safari parks really made him the best candidate. The idea of working with _dinosaurs_ would be the culmination of a life's interests, and the extremely generous salary on offer was a shiny bonus.

All this was true, but Owen had another reason for going for a job the previous holders had died doing: he'd found the velociraptors to be... bewitching, ever since the first time he'd seen footage of them. Grainy and poorly-lit though that footage was, it had been clear enough to see the raw power, the grace and the beauty of the raptors.

He knew it was perverse, and he had only ever taken the idea out late at night when he was alone. And he had never had intention of _doing_ anything other than gather some more spank bank material, but then he'd been sent out to check on an abandoned nest one of the keepers had noticed. It was probably empty, Owen had heard, but the possibility of some genuine _wild_ laid eggs was far too exciting to ignore.

The nest had been half-buried under the roots of a massive tree, and Owen had knelt to examine the eggs with great care. The four of them were whole, and had the distinctive banding of the hybrid raptors! Owen pulled his pocket flash light out to check the viability, and all four lit up brilliant red, the babies whole and well-formed. He rocked back on his heels and stuffed his wrist in his mouth to stifle his glee.

The hybrid raptor eggs were notoriously hard to fertilise, and clutches tended to be grossly deformed when laid outside the lab. These looked healthy, which was certainly going to put a grin on Claire's face when he got them bac-

Owen stilled, suddenly aware of a presence behind and to the left of his bike. He placed the eggs back in the nest, eased his shock stick out from his holster and turned.

There was a terrifying flash of movement, and Owen had to dive down the sloped scree towards his bike to avoid teeth and talons. He scrambled for his footing, powering the shock stick up as he squared up to the raptor now crouched in front of the nest and snarling at him.

'Whoa...' Owen swallowed hard and made an effort to get his heart rate under control. 'OK, hey there. I'm not gonna hurt them; are they your eggs?'

He'd meant it as soothing nonsense, but the raptor sat back and shook its head in an almost human manner.

'Holy shit,' Owen let the shock stick drop. 'You're one of the first gen hybrids, aren't you?'

The raptor snorted and craned its – _his_ head to check on the nest.

'OK,' Owen wet his lips and took one step towards the raptor. 'So not your eggs, but you're looking out for them?'

The raptor turned back to him and narrowed his eyes before giving a sort of purr. Owen couldn't help grinning. The raptor was clearly in excellent health, and filled to the brim with personality. If Owen could entice him back to the lab, maybe the techs would be able to use some of his DNA to fix whatever it was kept going wrong with the second gen hybrids.

'You are a _beauty_ , aren't you?' Owen relaxed the rest of the way and laughed. 'Oh, they are not going to _believe-_ '

The raptor had already brought him to the ground before Owen even noticed him tensing to spring, three hundred pounds of scaly muscle knocking Owen down and pinning him under vicious talons that curled carefully around Owen's shoulders. Owen went as still as he could, but the raptor just leaned down to stare at him.

Heart racing, Owen lifted his hands to chest-height and clicked his tongue rapidly, hoping that avian trust gestures would work with hybrid raptors. The raptor grunted and nosed at Owen's jaw, made him tilt his head back to bare his throat.

'Yeah,' Owen swallowed, excitement and terror thrilling him in equal measures as he felt the gentle scrape of the raptor's scales over his adam's apple. 'You're the alpha, no argument here. Great big butch thing; you know it and I know it. In fact, unless you pipe up with a name of your own, I'm gonna call you Butch, mmm-kay?'

Butch hopped backwards with a derisive snort and shook his shoulders. Owen pushed himself slowly to his elbows and kept staring. They stayed like that for long enough for Owen's back to start cramping, then Butch swivelled on the spot and nosed at the eggs.

Owen stayed where he was until he heard the cracking sound of shell breaking.

'Holy shit!' he scrambled over to Butch's side to stare down at the nest. 'No _way!_ '

The first hatchling was almost out, tiny claws scrabbling for purchase on the shell and shoving its face against the gap to glare madly at the outside world. Owen held his breath, knowing better than to try and interfere unless the hatchling was in danger and he was rewarded a moment later by its head bursting free so it could sing the all-clear for its nest-mates.

The other three eggs started wobbling, feet and snouts pushing free as Owen stared down at them. Beside him, Butch was equally enraptured by the babies, and Owen gave him a friendly punch in the arm when all four had fought their way free. Butch gave Owen a friendly push back and lowered his snout to the four babies staggering around their nest.

'Butch, buddy,' Owen crouched down right by the nest and waited until Butch looked at him again. 'Will you let me check them? Make sure they're healthy?'

Butch's visible eye narrowed, pupil constricting suspiciously before he snorted and shifted to let Owen have a clear view of the hatchlings.

Owen gave Butch a quick grin, then turned his attention to the kids.

The first one bit at his fingers as he reached for it, but it settled quickly when Owen lifted... him.

'Bouncing baby boy,' Owen said, running careful fingers over the hatchling's limbs. 'Looks like a Lou to me, whaddaya think? Yeah, Lou. All good, Bouncing Boy.'

The second hatchling was female and a squirmer, with a slight imbalance in her leg musculature. Owen hummed and checked her over again. 'Lovely Ruby here's got a small problem with her leg, but nothing that'll ruin her for hunting.'

Ruby snapped as Owen put her down, then she chirped a note when Butch shoved his face into hers. Butch's nostrils flared, then his tongue flicked out to clean Ruby's back.

Owen overbalanced grabbing for the third hatchling and wound up with a face-full of leaf litter and a slippery grip on another female.

'Little Miss wriggle,' he inched back onto his knees and gave her a tickle. 'Is energetic and healthy. _Flora_.'

The last hatchling had a patch of darker scales on his flank shaped like a wonky heart. When Owen picked him up, he was much more timid than the other three but in the same healthy form.

'OK,' Owen set him down with his nest-mates and brushed his hands off. 'Ruby, Flora, Lou and Ian are perfectly healthy. The white coats are gonna want to do some more tests, give vaccinations-'

Butch swung his head around between Owen and the hatchlings, knocking him on his arse again.

Owen held his hands up in surrender. 'Or we could not. I'll report that there weren't any eggs in the nest and we can keep these kids between you and me?'

Butch trilled agreement and turned to nose at the hatchlings. The kids chirped a few times, jumping on each other to try and get at Butch. The chirping started sounding a little distressed when all Butch did was snort at them and flick his tongue over all four of them.

'Hungry, I bet,' Owen looked towards his bike. 'Hang on, Butch. I'll run back to base and get some hamburger.'

He left Butch crouching over a loud mess of hungry babies and sped back down the access road until he hit the compound. It was early afternoon, so the kitchen staff were all out smoking and trading dares.

A couple pounds of hamburger would do for today, Owen decided. After he'd seen how the kids ate, he could start planning longer-term. Maybe even sneak in some extra meat orders if he picked his moment to ask Juan the head chef. Owen shoved his hamburger in a messenger bag, swung by the control room to check up on things, then roared back to Butch and the hatchlings.

****

Flora let out a pained yelp, and Owen jerked around to find her blinking and swatting at a low-slung branch.

'Oh dear,' he crouched down and cupped his hands around her face to check her for injury. 'Gave yourself a bit of a whack, did you little miss?

Flora whined and flopped her head into Owen's hands to give him a piteous stare.

'Well, when a sweet little girl is injured,' Owen stroked his thumb down her neck and shrugged his pack off to root through it for the special band aids his niece had sent in the last post. 'The only remedy is a Hello Kitty band aid.'

He peeled the backing off and pressed the sparkly pink tape across Flora's nose where she could see it. Flora let out a happy trill and then stretched up on her toes to call her siblings to see.

The boys and Ruby came running, each demanding their own decorative strip by dogpiling Owen and snuffling hopefully at his hands.

'All right!' Owen slapped Hello Kitty faces on all the kids haphazardly, all five of them rolling in the dirt until Butch craned over them and made a quizzical trill.

When the kids disentangled themselves and Butch could see the little kitty faces stuck all over their gangly little bodies, he turned a scandalised look on Owen that really belonged on a woman in a twinset and pearls rather than the greatest and most deadly predator on the planet.

'Shoulda brought my camera,' Owen sniggered. 'That expression is _way_ too awesome to be for my eyes only!'

Butch gave him an affronted glare, eyes darting from Owen to the kids and back again.

'Yeah,' Owen rolled his eyes. 'Ruins the whole point of your camouflage and stalking lessons, but this is _play_. They're _kids_ , hot stuff, and a little silliness is good for the soul.'

****

A month on from the hatching, and Owen was starting to feel like he had a handle on this substitute fatherhood thing. The kids were running around, learning all sorts of skills from Butch and being all sorts of adorable with Owen.

They'd abandoned the birth-nest after the first week and Butch had led Owen and the conga line of hatchlings deeper into the rough terrain to a shallow overhang with a massive tree providing a windbreak. Owen had stolen several of the emergency sleeping bags for the cause, and Flora and Lou had busied themselves for an hour tearing the fluff out to make it a proper nest.

Of course, Owen had had to spend _two_ hours collecting fluff and strands of high tech goretex stuff to remake the nest, but it was the effort that counted.

The kids had crashed out in the fluffy pile, tiny snores and twitching legs as they dreamed baby raptor dreams. Owen grinned helplessly down at them, then moved around the site tidying up.

There was a rustle from the tree line and Butch emerged, glancing towards the nest and nodding before he stalked across the clearing to face Owen from a few inches away.

'Hey there...' Owen smiled; more at ease with Butch now, but still hyper-aware of the fact that he was three hundred pounds of armoured fury. 'They should be out for a few hours at least, so no need to worry about Flora launching another ambush-'

Butch leaned in to make eye contact and Owen startled as the raptor's pupils expanded and contracted, the flashing almost too quick to register.

'Uh...' he smiled uncertainly. 'Hey, Butch...'

Butch bobbed his head a few times, then stretched his neck out so his snout was almost touching Owen's face.

'Hey there, buddy,' Owen reached out to lay his hand against Butch's neck, and Butch retched and spat a lump of half-digested _something_ at Owen's feet.

Butch cocked his head, looking smug and confident as Owen blinked down at the lump.

'Do you need a ve-,' Owen swallowed the word. 'Uh, a doctor? Or do I just need to go yell at Manuel for letting meat spoil?'

Butch rolled his eyes, his whole body radiating “idiot mammal; this is grade school stuff”.

Owen glanced down at the lump again, then up into Butch's eyes and it clicked. 'Oh. _Oh!_ '

Butch trilled a happy note and nosed at Owen's throat, tongue rasping over Owen's collarbone as his hands closed around Owen's ribs. Owen let his head tip back and he groaned as Butch wrapped his tail around Owen's ankle, the limb too stiff and inflexible to do much more than brush Owen's calf.

'Wow, yeah,' Owen's hands scrabbled against Butch's scales; he had no idea what to do. 'Jeez, Butch, yeah how do you-'

Butch pulled Owen off balance, knocking him to the ground and crouched so their pelvises aligned.

'Oh god,' Owen flattened his palms and stroked along Butch's neck. 'OK, Butch, I'm just gonna...'

He gave up on talking and reached down to shove his pants open and down his hips. His cock sprang free and Owen groaned as Butch's scales dragged over his foreskin.

' _Ooooh..._ ' Owen tipped his head back and thrust up into Butch. 'God, yes...'

Something slick and warm pressed into his stomach, the feel of Butch's cock not really like a human one at all. Owen slipped his hand between them to palm Butch, learn the feel of his silky dick as Butch grunted and pressed down even harder.

'Jesus,' Owen grabbed his own erection with his free hand and guided it towards Butch's. He managed to close both hands around their cocks and Butch purred and came all over him. Owen gasped, jerked himself hard and fast, and followed suit.

He lay there, stunned and delighted and completely out of breath until Butch nosed at him with a hopeful trill, trying to get Owen to roll over.

' _Hell_ yeah,' Owen said, running a hand down the side of Butch's neck. 'But I'm gonna need some prep before you can fit.'

Butch tilted his head, looking confused but not angry, then he rumbled agreement.

'Also?' Owen smiled up at him until Butch brought his head down close enough to nuzzle. 'Your kids are up again.'

Butch swivelled to glare at the wide-eyed hatchlings creeping across the clearing. They all froze in place; it looked like a sort of “what's the time, mister raptor”. Eventually, Lou gave a thready whine and bounded forward to dart between Butch's legs and leap onto Owen's chest. The other three followed, cheeping like baby birds who were absolutely _starving_.

Owen yanked his pants closed hastily and pulled his knees up to protect himself from tiny claws in the crotch. The kids bounced on his chest, a four-beat off-rhythm drum solo accompanied by high-pitched shrieks as Flora started doing a victory dance like Owen was her first kill.

'Any time you wanted to help,' Owen said, raising his eyebrows at Butch while Butch sat back on his tail and sniggered.

****

Butch was remarkable; three months on and Owen could swear he was figuring out something new every day.

'Just so you know,' Owen told him as the kids screamed and scrambled through an obstacle course Butch had made from vines and carefully-piled rocks and living saplings woven into each other. 'If you start talking, I'm gonna run screaming until I hit the beach.'

Butch snorted and nosed him affectionately.

'You're too clever by half, hot stuff,' Owen continued, grinning as Lou managed to tangle himself in the vine swing and whizzed in a flailing circle before Ian and Flora managed to bite through the vine and free him. 'Next you'll have built a sap-powered internal combustion engine and I'll have to tell the tourists to watch out for dino hoons doing burnouts on bikes made from trees and vines.'

Butch sniggered and shifted so he was pressed along Owen's back; a solid line on heat that probably should have been uncomfortable in the humidity, but all it was was welcome. Owen leaned back and ran his hand down Butch's forearm.

'You feel like a little nookie after we put the kids down for their nap?' he said, keeping his voice low even though the kids were all four of them far too engrossed in demolishing the obstacle course to pay attention. 'I think I need a good fucking.'

Butch purred and flicked his tongue over Owen's neck in agreement.

Hours later, Owen settled Lou into the puppy pile of his brother and sisters and crept back to the clearing Butch had decided was their bedroom.

'Alone at last,' Owen said, stripping his shirt and kicked his boots off. 'I've been thinking about this all day.'

Butch rumbled deep in his chest and grabbed Owen by the biceps to pull him close enough to scent. He flicked his tongue along the line of Owen's pecs, teasingly not laving Owen's nipples. Instead he nosed his way down to the line of hair leading into Owen's waistband and back up to brush the edge of his teeth carefully over Owen's shoulder.

'Fuck yes...' Owen arched into the pressure and fumbled in his pocket for the lube. 'God, Butch, _just_ like that!'

Butch curled his fingers, talons scraping over Owen's ribs and leaving lines of electricity. He rumbled happily and his pouch started spreading to let his cock out.

Owen pressed a harmless bite on the rise of Butch's deltoid and shuffled out of his pants. Butch threw his head back and barked, his talons digging just a little as he pulled Owen close.

'OK,' Owen rubbed one hand down from Butch's ribcage to the emerging tip of his cock, making sure to keep the pressure about double what a human could take. 'You're gonna need to let me go for a minute so I can stretch myself open.'

Butch drummed his talons against Owen's arms again in a regretful beat, then he let go.

'Great,' Owen kicked the pile of his clothes a metre or so away and turned to drop to his knees. He uncapped the lube and squeezed a generous dollop onto his palm to warm up. Behind him, Butch made an interested rumble and then Owen had to catch himself on his unlubed hand as Butch butted his head against Owen's shoulder blades. 'What are you-'

Owen's protest dissolved into undignified grunting and whines as Butch licked a stripe from Owen's balls to his tail bone.

'Jesus _fucking_ Christ!' Owen spread his knees, dropped his head and pushed back. 'Butch, _keep going_.'

Butch breathed out, an amused snort that flowed over the freshly-sensitised flesh of Owen's arse. He darted his tongue out again to flick into Owen's perineum and blew another gust that made Owen twitch and groan.

' _Please_ ,' Owen twisted as far as biology allowed to lock eyes with Butch. 'Please don't stop.'

Butch dragged the backs of his talons gently up Owen's calves to the sensitive spot behind his knees and nudged him a little wider. Owen obliged, resettling his forearms to brace with as Butch nosed at his hole.

Butch just breathed on Owen's hypersensitive skin for a while, only the barest hint of moisture from his breath signalling Owen to hold still rather than cram two fingers straight in himself for relief.

The first flick of tongue was almost too light to feel; just a feather light brush. The second was firmer, wet pressure against Owen's arse sliding away too fast. On the third pass, Butch swirled his tongue over the ring of muscle like he was eating an ice cream and Owen shouted and bucked.

'More, _fuck you_ ,' Owen grabbed for his own cock with his slick hand and squeezed the base. 'Give me more!'

Butch made an agreeing trill and pressed his tongue against Owen's entrance, increasing the pressure until Owen gasped and Butch's tongue was inside him. Owen could feel the rough scrape of Butch's scales against his butt, the heat of his breath, but most of his attention was narrowed on the slick and undulating heat pressing him open.

'Oh my god,' Owen sobbed, pushing back into Butch as hard as he could. 'Oh fuck, that's so good...'

Butch chirruped, and jesus _fuck_ the vibrations sent Owen cross-eyed. Panting, Owen fisted his cock and shoved back even harder. Butch, as always too smart for Owen's good, chirruped again and again. He thrust his tongue a little deeper, the stretch edging towards too much before the tip of his tongue brushed across Owen's prostate.

'There!' Owen let his fist speed up. 'Oh go, Butch, _there!_ '

Butch pressed his tongue deep enough that Owen could feel the sharp edges of Butch's teeth scrape over his buttocks, then trilled as loud as he ever had before. Owen clenched down and came all over his fist and the leaf litter beneath him.

Butch snorted and puled his tongue back to flick over Owen's rim while Owen panted and scrabbled for all the pieces of his brain that had flown out into the cosmos. He felt like he'd run five miles over rough terrain, like he'd drunk half a bottle of vodka, like every muscle had liquefied. And Butch's self-satisfied growling as he kept up gentle strokes of his tongue over Owen's hyper sensitised flesh was keeping him from forming any coherent thoughts.

'No,' Owen reached back and pushed at Butch's snout to get him to pull away. 'Fuck, you gotta let me stretch so you can fuck me, hot stuff.'

Butch shifted away a little and stroked his hands along the outside line of Owen's thighs encouragingly. Owen grabbed the bottle of lube again and slicked his hand up, reached behind to press two fingers in where Butch's tongue had already opened him.

He groaned as the cool slick eased his fingers deeper than Butch had gone, flexing and spreading his fingers. The third finger went in easy too, and Owen could feel a few drops of lube dripping down over his balls as he worked himself open. He wasn't quite hard again yet, but everything was on a slow burn as he twisted to see how Butch was doing.

Butch had his stare locked on Owen's flexing fingers, tongue flicking out to taste the air in the same rhythm Owen was using to fuck himself open.

The observation sent a jolt through Owen and he moaned and pulled out long enough to squeeze another handful of lube out before he pressed back in. His thumb slipped easily past the ring of muscle, and the spread of his fingers was getting to be too much of not enough.

'Butch...' he shivered as Butch's talons scraped up the backs of his thighs and pulled out to grab another palmful of lube. 'I need you in me...'

Butch growled, the low, possessive note that meant he was really on edge. Owen groped behind himself until he found Butch's cock, slathered it up and guided it in. Butch's talons dug into Owen's hip; definitely hard enough to bruise, he noted through the endorphin rush of Butch pushing slowly inside, but probably no bleeding. Butch was always careful of Owen, especially when they made love.

Owen dropped his forehead to his forearm, braced on the ground to keep him from flying forward. Behind him, Butch let out an ululating call and sank the rest of the way inside.

'Oh _fuck yeah_ ,' Owen shuddered as he adjusted to the delicious pressure. 'God, hot stuff, you're so fucking good...'

Butch's talons dug a little harder into Owen's hips, then he eased back and drove in hard enough to make Owen skid forward and scrape his elbows on the ground. Butch gave a pleased growl and thrust again, his cock just brushing Owen's prostate, but even that was enough to send Owen hurtling back to full mast.

Owen let out another groan and pushed back as Butch picked up the pace, cock driving deep and perfect even as the counterpoint of pain on Owen's hips kept him riding the edge instead of coming all over himself. Owen let himself babble, a string of “fuck”s and “love you”s and “harder”s as he clenched around Butch's cock. Butch let out a bellow and drove in even harder, and then Owen was filling up with hot spunk, some of it dripping out and down to his balls.

'Butch,' Owen yelped as Butch collapsed against him, three hundred pounds of post-coital purring affection. 'Butch, ease up a bit!'

With a put-upon grumble, Butch lifted himself away just enough for his cock to slip out of Owen's arse, then he flopped to the ground by Owen's side and gave him a hugely satisfied look.

'Oh yeah?' Owen grinned, then pushed himself upright and crawled over to straddle Butch's waist. His arse protested right up until he wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking as he stared down at Butch.

He was wound up; a solid deep-dicking would do that every time, but Butch had taken enough of the edge off earlier that Owen didn't feel _urgent_. He pumped himself slowly, let his hips rock as he swept his palm over the head of his cock and down to cup his balls.

Butch made an interested sound, nostrils flaring as he stared at Owen's hand, but he kept his talons to himself, content to watch the show.

Well, Owen grinned. He'd better make it a crowd pleaser.

Owen slowed his strokes to a crawl and slipped his free hand behind himself to tease at his hole. Butch's pupils zoomed open and closed like a strobe light as Owen groaned and circled his hips with his head thrown back.

'Fu-uck,' Owen bit his lip. 'We are going to do that _every day_ , Butch. Often enough until you can slip in with just a brush of slick, until I know every sound you make, until you've fucked me so hard and so often I've forgotten my name.'

Butch reached up and settled his talons over Owen's ribcage and pulled him further up Butch's chest. He craned his head up and flicked his tongue over the very tip of Owen's cock; quick, soft licks like Owen was a melting ice cream.

' _FUCK!_ ' Owen bucked under the wet touch, fingers driving deeper into his arse, and he came again, all over Butch's face.

Butch purred, tongue darting out to taste, and he tipped Owen forward so he was draped over Butch's chest. Owen brought his rag-doll-floppy arms up to curl around Butch and fell asleep before he realised it was coming.

****

'You've been busy,' Luis the security guard crowed when Owen rode his back through the compound gates, coated in what felt like his own bodyweight in stinky mud and decomposing leaves. 'Been mud wrestling with a steg?'

'Something like that,' Owen said, fighting a grin at the memory of him and Butch having to wade into a swamp to rescue Flora and Lou from a floating log that had drifted away from the shore. 'I am going to take the mother of all showers and eat a steak the size of my head.'

'Before you do that, _jefe_ ,' Luis leaned into his little office. 'Doc Gilchrist said she needs to see you pronto.'

Owen sighed and scrubbed at the muck and sticks caking his hair. 'Yeah, OK. Can you radio through I'm on my way? Snapped the antenna on mine.'

'Sure thing,' Luis gave him a grin and dropped the gate as soon as Owen was clear.

It had always felt odd coming in to “civilisation” from the wild, but ever since the kids had hatched it had started shading to _wrong_. He'd started spending more and more time out in the jungle with Butch and the kids, and it was starting to feel like home in a way nowhere else had since he was a kid.

Owen gunned the bike's engine and shot off to the main office, putting his mild discomfort aside. Dr Gilchrist wouldn't be asking for him urgently unless it was something big.

****

Gilchrist had hardly finished explaining before Owen was on his feet and racing for the security office and its cameras. She clicked after him far faster than someone in four inch heels and a pencil skirt should've been able to, continuing her explanation without objection.

'Even in the early days there were poachers,' she swiped her pass against a door and followed Owen through. 'Though they mostly got lost or savaged by the unmodified animals. But now it looks like some of the juntas on the mainland have decided that intelligent raptors will quash any resistance.'

Owen, scowling, held the next door for Gilchrist. 'They think they can tame intelligent raptors?'

Gilchrist threw her hands up. 'Perhaps if they manage to steal an egg and raise it in their camps? Even if they only find regular steg or apatosaur eggs in one of the wild nests, that's a liability the company can't weather and an unbearable risk to any untrained person who comes into contact with it. Not to mention the poor hatchling's side!'

Owen made himself give her a small smile; he might have taken the job no matter who was in charge, but Gilchrist was a good boss and a better person. She had her head on straight. 'Well, with luck we'll intercept them before they breach the perimeter, Doc.'

Gilchrist's lips tightened. 'We haven't had as much in the budget for perimeter patrols and fence upkeep as I'd like. I hope you're right, but reality is a breach is more likely than not.'

They reached the main monitor room and Owen waited while Gilchrist had Ferdinand cue up the footage from an hour ago. Sure enough, the hidden cameras on the North Cove's beach showed a boat full of camouflaged men with rifles making land. They left one man guarding the boat, and seven more headed into the jungle.

'Those are mostly tranq rifles,' Owen said, relieved and sickened at the same time. 'Probably loaded for an adult raptor dose, though. Could kill a human.'

Ferdinand switched cameras to track the poachers' progress, but coverage between the perimeter and the compound was intermittent at best.

'They're sweeping about a kilometre across and back,' Gilchrist said after ten minutes watching the snippets of footage. 'Zigzagging West-South-West.'

They'd hit Butch and the kids, Owen realised, dread cramping in his stomach. Maybe a nest or two of deinonychus they might think were raptors, but they'd hit Owen's home soon.

'How long ago was that one?' Owen demanded, singling out a shot of a sweaty hulk of a soldier standing by a rock formation he knew.

'Seven minutes,' Ferdinand tapped the timestamp. 'I've radioed all staff to fall back and sign out a weapon, ma'am.'

Owen left Gilchrist strategising with Ferdinand and ran for his bike. Seven minutes since the poachers had been at the rocks, the pack of them sweeping a wide arc across the island left him probably an hour before they reached Butch and the kids.

The ride usually took half an hour, but Owen gunned it the whole way, skidding and jumping like he hadn't done since he was seventeen and stupid. He swerved into the clearing only twenty minutes after he'd left the compound, sending a spray of dirt and pebbles over his astonished family.

'There are poachers on the way,' Owen said, dropping the bike and striding over to pick Ian up and stroke him soothingly until Ian stopped shivering. 'Specifically hunting hybrid raptor eggs. We need to get the kids to safety _now_.'

Butch dropped into a crouch, talons spread and lip curling back. He looked absolutely terrifying, something from a nightmare. Owen rolled his eyes.

'Grab the others, we'll run them to the hide Gilchrist had built; they'll be safe up in the treetops,' Ian struggled a little, understanding his parents' tension if not the danger. Owen ran a soothing thumb down Ian's neck. 'I'll get Security and we'll run them off if we can't arrest them, but they want hybrid raptors, Butch. You and the kids need to get to safety.'

Butch snarled, disagreement in every line of him, but then Flora, Ruby and Lou butted up against his ankles with questioning trills, and Butch ducked his head to nuzzle the kids. When he looked up, he gave Owen an unhappy nod and scooped the kids up to carry them.

Owen relieved him of Flora, and packed her and Ian into the saddlebags, checked that Butch was ready, then he gunned the engine and led his family to safety.

****

The hide was ten kilometres away, almost a dead-straight line across the island, and if they were right about the poachers' route it should have been a pretty safe trip. Owen kept pace with Butch, making silent apologies to Flora and Ian every time he had to jump something in the way, concentrating so much on keeping the ride as smooth as he could that he almost ran into Butch when he stopped and sniffed at the air.

Owen killed the engine and grabbed Flora and Ian. 'Coming from where?'

Butch nodded off to the left, paused, then nodded directly ahead.

'Fuck,' Owen looked around; the best cover available was a solid shrub with orange flowers and fat leaves drooping all the way to the ground. He put the kids down next to it and shooed them inside. Lou and Ruby followed, all four of them hunched and miserable and silent.

'Stay still and stay quiet,' Owen muttered to the shrub. 'We'll come get you when it's safe.'

Ian let out a quiet whine, but cut it off before Owen could shush him again. Butch glanced over and some of the tension ran out of his shoulders when he saw that the kids were hidden. He swung around, dropping into his crouch again and slipped into the trees. Owen went to his bike, mentally cursing himself out for not stopping to grab a working radio, and unholstered his tranq rifle.

Like the poachers, his tranqs were designed to take down a charging raptor, but in a choice between protecting his family and not endangering a junta pirate Owen was going to come down squarely on his family's side every time.

There was a rumble of thunder overhead as Owen slipped a dart into place, and he moved to one side of the path, straining to hear any approach. He could hear rustling, but that could as easily be the wind as approaching poachers. He crept along the path, finger not quite curled around the trigger.

' _¡Maldito gringo pendejo!_ '

Owen jerked towards the sound, but all he caught was a snarling face and the barrel of a rifle before Butch appeared out of nowhere and raked his talons through the man's ribcage. A tranq dart flew past Owen's face as Butch dropped the dead man, and then there were poachers ringed around them, a circle of rifles aimed right at Butch.

Owen shot Butch a desperate look and Butch dipped his head, talons dripping blood onto the ground. He gave a trill, the one he used to reassure the kids when they were uncertain, then he leapt for the closest poacher.

Owen dived the other way and clubbed another man in the head with his rifle, brought it up to aim and staggered as something stung his neck.

With suddenly-clumsy hands, Owen pulled a tranq dart out of his neck. It was fast-acting stuff, he thought as everything went wonky and he hit the ground. He managed to flop around to look for Butch in time to see him roar and claw at half a dozen darts sticking out of his hide.

Butch roared, swiping his gory talons at the closing ring of survivors, but with one last agonised look at Owen, he went down.

Owen caught a few disjointed flashes after that; one of the poachers swearing and kicking Butch, the rumble of an engine getting closer, the sound of wind whipping the trees, and then everything went black.

****

Owen opened his eyes and very nearly threw up. Tranq darts did _not_ agree with humans, but at least it hadn't killed him. Or sent him blind.

The sky, visible in only a few patches through the canopy, was dark grey and ominous. Owen rolled over and pushed himself upright on shaking arms, head reeling and stomach rebelling.

There was a rustling sound off to his right, and Ian poked his face through the bottom of the bush he and Butch had hidden the kids in to make a quizzical trill. Flora and Lou popped out either side of Ian and echoed his noise. The three of them edged out of the cover, followed by Ruby, and they looked around with wide eyes.

Owen tried to push himself to his feet, but his legs still wouldn't work and he wound up collapsing into the dirt. Flora led the charge over to him, all four kids shoving their heads into Owen frantically, their trills growing in pitch as Owen turned his face into the starting rain. He gathered the kids close and closed his eyes as the deluge started.

Butch was gone; the poachers had him now.


End file.
